


Something

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur is Eames's stepbrother, Bottom Eames (Inception), Eames is Arthur's stepsister, Intersex Eames(Inception), M/M, Mpreg, that's a fucking story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: ！！天雷黄色爽文！！写给亲友的妹妹和怀孕和双性和女装，请紧急避雷不要骂我)Arthur是Eames的继兄，Eames是Arthur的继妹，他们搞上了，Eames揣了崽，他们两个人搬出来住，差不多五六个月了(请考虑清楚再点进来，你好我好大家好
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 8





	Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandaceZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandaceZ/gifts).



> 再重复预警一遍！！  
> 女装！！双性！！妹妹！！怀孕！！  
> ！！Arthur是Eames的继兄，Eames是Arthur的继妹，他们搞上了，Eames揣了崽，他们两个人搬出来住，差不多五六个月了  
> 请看清楚上面写了啥再继续看！你好我好大家好！！！  
> 泥塑小行家俺！OOC全是我的！！如果你往下读了就不要骂我变态！！是黄色爽文！请文明观看！！

Arthur照例在睡前给Eames量腰围，Eames抬着胳膊，问Arthur还有没有事要做。

“比如哄你睡觉？”Arthur抬了下眉，他的手指卡着皮尺，指腹轻轻摩擦过Eames的肚脐，“嗯…三十一，她长得很快。”Arthur松开皮尺，摸了摸Eames的肚子，他站起身来，要Eames抬高手臂，“我们再来量下胸围……你感觉怎么样？”

“还好，有点胀。”Eames回答，他舔了下嘴唇，在Arthur的指尖蹭过他的乳头时很快的低头看了一眼。

“好了。”Arthur松开手，把皮尺收起来。Eames放下胳膊，系上自己的衬衣扣子。

“我有东西给你看。”Eames说。Arthur在往小本子上记录数据，他看了他的继妹一眼，露出感兴趣的酒窝来，“看来你今天不想早睡？”

“如果你有别的事要做，我就去乖乖睡觉。”Eames摸了摸脖子，另一只手搭在腹部，无所谓地耸耸肩。

“我想看，”Arthur合上手里的本子，他温和地看着Eames，眼睛亮晶晶的，“你要给我看什么？”

Eames抬着眼睛看他，微抿起嘴唇，“你保证我占用你这个晚上不会让你惹上什么麻烦？”

“不会，”Arthur说，有点奇怪地笑了，“这怎么会让我惹上什么麻烦？”

“我不知道，”Eames挠了挠下巴，“因为我打算独占你整个晚上。”

Arthur抬了抬眉，他放松肩膀，向Eames摊开手臂，“那就来吧，我在这儿，一整个晚上都归你。”

Eames挑着眼睛看他，眨了眨眼，他收紧手臂环抱了一下自己，呼出一口气，“你待在床上，等着我。”

Arthur点了点头，“需要我脱掉衣服吗？”

Eames上下扫视了他一遍，“不用，我更愿意自己来。”

Arthur挑起眉，盯着Eames发红的耳朵尖，“好的。”

Eames点点头，移开视线，离开了房间。Arthur坐在床上，斜倚着床头，翻看做记录的小本子。Eames没让他等多久，Arthur听到动静抬起头的时候，呆愣地看着Eames。

“Hummm……随便说点什么？”Eames有些不自在地摸了摸脖子。他的手指卡在腰侧，因为拉不上拉链只能提着松散的裙腰，那条白色的短裙堪堪地卡在他的下腹部，勒在隆起的腹部下方，裙摆垂下来，缀着白色的蕾丝边，虚搭到膝盖上。Eames咬着嘴唇，提着裙子往上拽了拽。

“上帝啊，Eames，”Arthur吞咽了一下，“你从哪找到这个的？”

“衣柜深处，我想找些你的旧衣服穿，”Eames说，“不知道为什么也把这个找出来了。”

“这确实有够旧的了。”Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，他把手里的本子丢到旁边，向Eames摊开手掌，“到我这来，Eames。”

“看起来怎么样？”Eames低声问，他爬上床，扶着Arthur的手臂，跨坐在继兄的大腿上，在感受到对方的勃起时轻轻抽动了一下鼻子。

“很漂亮，”Arthur说，他看起来被迷住了，手指扫过Eames露出来的大腿，探进他的裙子里，“很好看……”

“无与伦比、美妙绝伦……”

“哦，操，你还是闭嘴吧。”Eames脸红了，咧着嘴笑，他松开勾着裙子的手，压在Arthur的腰上，凑过去亲他。Arthur咬了咬他的嘴唇，张开嘴舔Eames的舌头。他的掌心紧贴着Eames的大腿向上，掐了掐他的腿根，Eames将腿张得更开了些，向下挤压Arthur勃起的老二，Arthur抓着他的屁股，手指挤进臀瓣里，在肛口周围试探地戳弄。

他很快感受到一股湿漉漉的潮意，Arthur咬着Eames的嘴巴，他垂下眼睛去看，Eames的老二硬了，通红的龟头从裙腰里探出来，紧贴着隆起的小腹。Arthur哄Eames舔他的舌头，将他的屁股掰开一些，手指往更下面走，触碰到潮湿的阴道口，他很容易摸进去一个指节，Eames轻哼了一声，穴口夹紧了一些，又有温热的的液体涌出来。

“嘿，Eames……”Arthur轻声叫他，Eames抿着嘴巴看他，Arthur把手指撤出来了，是透明的，他放下心，拿给Eames看，“你想让我操哪里？”

“我要骑你。”Eames说，他半眯着眼睛，手臂撑在Arthur的腰上，来分担腹部的大部分重量。他伸手去解Arthur的腰带，将Arthur束进去的衬衣拉出来，白色的蕾丝边扫过他的腰腹，弄得Arthur有点痒。

“你觉得不舒服就要告诉我，”Arthur说，Eames点了点头，他把Arthur的老二塞进裙子下面，蹭过饱满的卵蛋，轻轻抵着会阴，Arthur吸了口气，他帮Eames拽了下裙子，摸了摸他鼓起的肚子，“过来一点……”

Eames抽了抽鼻子，Arthur扶着他前倾，让他把肚子靠在自己怀里，Eames下意识缩了一下，Arthur嘘声哄他，“我只插你的后面，用手指操你的阴道，嗯？”

Eames眨了眨眼，点点头，睫毛蹭在Arthur的脖子上。Arthur伸手去旁边拿润滑剂和套子，他咬着嘴唇，另一只手抠着Eames的屁股，Eames将屁股翘起来一些，磨蹭着Arthur的老二，Arthur的手指摸到Eames淌水的小口，塞进去半根手指，轻轻拉开。

Eames凑过来亲他嘴角，Arthur挖了块润滑剂，抹在Eames的尾骨上，然后抓住他自慰的手，从流水的顶端上挪开，“你不能先射。”

Eames咬了他一口，Arthur躲开了，“听到了吗？”他又问Eames一遍，Eames不太情愿地点点头，抓了下Arthur的肚子。Arthur在Eames的阴道口里没进去一根手指，他试着沾了润滑剂去摸Eames的肛口，转着揉开周围的褶皱，里面有些湿了，Arthur有点急，放进去第二根手指的时候感到Eames里面夹了一下，他停了停，用老二摩擦Eames的，直到他不再打哆嗦。

“还好吗？”Arthur抿了下嘴唇，Eames伸手摸他头发，轻轻扯他打卷的发梢，“你可以插前面……”Eames小声说，“没关系的…”

“嘘嘘……”Arthur的呼吸沉下来，Eames明显鼓起的肚子抵在他的怀里，Arthur凑过去咬他的鼻子，“帮我们把衣服脱下来吧。”

Eames的手指有些笨拙地解开Arthur的扣子，因为Arthur擦过他的前列腺而微弓起身，他打开Arthur的衬衣，掌心贴着光滑的皮肤。Arthur张开手指，手掌根部托着Eames的蛋蛋，诱哄道，“把你的也解开。”

Eames照做了，Arthur着迷地看着他鼓起的小肚子，他抽出手指来，把手指上的体液抹在Eames的肚皮上，留下亮晶晶的水痕。

“如果觉得不舒服，你要立刻告诉我。”Arthur重复道，他揽起裙子的前摆，手掌握着Eames的腿根，引着他坐到自己的阴茎上来。

Eames啜泣了一声，在被插进去的时候发着抖，Arthur感觉到Eames前面的小口淌出水，滴在他的鸡巴根部。“好女孩……”Arthur低声说，他用掌心摩擦Eames的臀瓣，然后揽住他的腰，让他可以把肚子压在自己的腹部上。

肌肤相贴的感觉过于美妙，Eames的肚子已经明显许多，也硬了一些，圆鼓鼓的抵在Arthur的怀里，Arthur忍不住去摸，掌心贴着，Eames抓着他的手臂，试着晃着腰骑他。

“还好吗？”Arthur扶着Eames的肚子，看他艳红色的嘴唇。他揉了揉Eames隆起的胸部，把他拉下来接吻，Arthur尝着Eames的味道，用更温和的步调引着他。Eames老二卡在裙子里，挤在他们两个人之间，很快变得又湿又热，Arthur用指尖剥开包皮，轻轻擦掉尖端鼓出的水珠，“现在还不行……”

Eames发出呜呜声，在Arthur操到他的前列腺时打颤，他抓着Arthur的手臂，在Arthur闻他的脖子时张嘴咬他的耳朵。

Eames潮吹了一次，Arthur咬着牙，那些温热的液体淌出来，打湿了他的阴毛。Eames茫然地吞咽着口水，他晃着屁股磨蹭Arthur的鸡巴，又伸手去摸自己下面，他的阴茎可怜巴巴地挤着，Eames抬起一点屁股，将手指抠进阴道口里。

“Eames！”Arthur严厉地叫了他一声，Eames缩了下脖子，咬着嘴巴呜咽起来，他的手指在里面搅着，被Arthur抓着拉出来的时候，牵连着透明的银丝。

Arthur头脑发热，他咬住自己的舌尖，从Eames的身体里退出来，Eames不解地想要再坐下来，Arthur立刻拦住了他，“这样太深了，”Arthur说，他吸了口气，捏了捏Eames的屁股，“你躺过来。”

他拉着Eames交换了两个人的位置，Arthur拽了个小枕头，垫到Eames后腰下面，他撑在Eames上面，看他湿漉漉的眼睛。

“还好吗？”Arthur问，他抹开Eames汗湿的头发，向他微笑，Eames蹭了蹭他的掌心，温顺地眨眨眼，他抬起一点腰，脚踝擦过Arthur的大腿。

“不继续操我了吗？”Eames傻笑着问。Arthur低头吻他，摸了摸Eames的腿根，手指摩擦着阴道口边缘的软肉。他扶着自己的老二慢慢插进去，里面又湿又软，像裹着温热的蜜浆。Eames轻声哼哼，手指有些用力地抓着Arthur的肩膀，Arthur舔他的嘴唇，尝起来像柔软的果冻。

Arthur抚摸着Eames的大腿内侧，比怀孕前多了一些软肉，Arthur咬着Eames的脖子，手指滑下去，探进湿软的后穴里，用指腹轻轻摩擦他的前列腺。

Eames的呻吟有些失控，Arthur细细地咬他胸脯上的软肉，含着粉红色的乳头用舌尖去逗弄。他抬着眼睛去看Eames，他这平日里总喜欢惹麻烦的继妹现在哭哭唧唧地躺在他的身下，红着眼眶，肚子里还揣着他的孩子，Arthur忍不住去亲吻Eames圆鼓的腰腹。Eames猛地抓住他的手臂，内腔里蓦得绞紧，后背弓起来，身体控制不住地发起抖，老二挺着射了精。

Arthur被他夹得脑子一蒙，他沉吟着弓起腰，他意识到自己忘了戴套，腹部绷得有些发疼。他先去哄了Eames，亲着他的嘴巴让他能搂到自己，Arthur撤出手指来，把Eames的老二从裙子里解出来，轻轻推挤，并且避免压到Eames的肚子。

Eames失神地叫Arthur的名字，Arthur摸了摸Eames的肚子，不停地亲吻他的嘴角。Eames慢慢放松下来，Arthur从他身体里退出来，舔着Eames的舌头给自己打出来，有些恶意地弄在了Eames的大腿内侧和裙子上。

Eames还没有清醒过来，Arthur缓了缓，去给他拿热毛巾擦洗下面，Eames无意识地夹了下腿，Arthur摸了摸他的腿根，帮他把裙子换了下来。

Arthur关上灯躺回来的时候，Eames睁开眼，湿漉漉的眼睛在夜灯下亮晶晶的，有些疲倦地看着他，“嘿，哥哥。”

Arthur有点脸红，Eames懒洋洋地笑起来，Arthur从背后抱住他，轻轻咬Eames的脖子，“睡觉吧，Eames。”

“晚安，哥哥。”Arthur捏了一下他的大腿，Eames轻声尖叫，Arthur的鼻子磨蹭着他的后颈，忍不住笑。Eames把他的手拉上来，搭在自己的肚子上。

“晚安，Arthur。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看完，希望你有爽到👍🏻


End file.
